


I see fire

by HellsRisenAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsRisenAngel/pseuds/HellsRisenAngel





	I see fire

Dean had been distant since handing the blade to me. I knew it as soon as we got back to the bunker. I grabbed his hand to lead him to his room. He followed but not with the passion he usually has. I understand why but, it made me worry he wouldn't recover from this one. Killing Cain broke something in him I don't think a night of passion would put back together. We got to the room and he pulled his blood stained clothes off and walked to the bathroom locking the door behind him. I pressed my forehead to the cold wood of the door. "Dean?" It was just a whisper I knew he could hear me. I pushed off the door and turned back to the bed. I shed my clothes hanging my trench coat over the chair. I slid under the covers and my eyes fell closed. I know I don't need to sleep anymore but its peaceful.  
A few minutes later Dean comes out of the bathroom and slips on a pair of boxers and slid in behind me pulling me close to him. His skin was warm and damp from the shower. I shivered as he kissed from behind my ear down to my shoulder, running his fingers across my sides like feathers. I reached back carding my fingers through his wet hair. I turned over to face him his eyes were red and full of sorrow which made them breath taking green. "Cas I need you." I knew what that meant. I placed my Palm against his cheek he turned toward it and kissed it lightly. Our lips touched, only brushing against each other. That was it. Dean put his hand on my back pulling me as close as possible. His eyes closed and his breath steadied.  
My grace wasn't mine so maybe I could sleep if i tried. I closed my eyes and focused on Deans breathing. A few hours later he stirred and sat straight up breathing heavy and sweat formed on his forehead. I tried to pull him back down to me but he jerked away. His motions were frantic almost as he pulled on his sweats. He stumbled out of the room closing the door behind him.  
I counted. I counted to 20. Maybe he'll be back. The room was dark now and quiet. So damn quiet. Maybe if I let him be for a moment he'll be okay. "Please be okay Dean" He never prayed anymore but, he did just then. Dean needed to be okay.  
Deans voice was soft at first but as I got out of bed a followed it I could hear his words .  
"Keep careful watch over my brother soul.And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke. Keep watching over Durin's sons."  
He started playing his guitar.  
"If this is to end in fire.Then we should all burn together. Watch the flames climb high into the night."  
I hid around the corner behind Dean. He was by himself in the library.  
"Calling out father oh  
Stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side  
And if we should die tonight  
Then we should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time  
Calling out father oh  
Prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky  
Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me  
Oh, should my people fall  
Then surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got too close to the flame"  
I walked toward him and put my hand on him shoulder and he didn't look up and me just laid his his head on my hand.  
"Calling out father oh  
Hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky  
Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me"  
He could hear Deans voice begin to quiver and crack. He paused and stopped playing for a moment.  
"And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if my dark returns  
Then my brother will die  
And as the sky is falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out......Now I see fire."  
He just sat there.  
"Dean?" He looked up and me and his eyes were filled with tears. He set his guitar on the floor and turned buried his face in my stomach, gripping my hips hard. I just let him cry. There isn't anything I could do, I hushed him and held him and ran my hand through his hair and down his back.  
"Cas I will control this thing." He stood up and held my face "remember Cas if i go dark side I need you to--"  
"Dean, I know."


End file.
